


Birthday Candle Wax

by Pansys_goth_gf



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A birthday fic for my best friend, Birthday Fluff, I'm only on season two rip, M/M, Slight Try Guy's refrence, Voltron, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 10:54:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15459789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pansys_goth_gf/pseuds/Pansys_goth_gf
Summary: Lance is having his worst ever birthday. But maybe things could change.Dedicated to Mel, because I just watched a season of this for you and I might as well do something with my new knowledge.





	Birthday Candle Wax

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kawaii_desu_nya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaii_desu_nya/gifts).



> I'm not about to lie to you, I know next to nothing about this show. My friend Mel however is a huge fan so this is for you buddy, happy birthday.  
> Disclaimers: I own nothing, this is unbeta'd.   
> Hope you enjoy!

Birthday Candle Wax  
A small Klance fic for Mel

Lance had always loved his birthday. His whole family would come down to his abuela’s house and they would have supper together in the sunlight.   
There was no sun inside of the palace.  
Lance didn’t even know if what little sunlight he’d seen in the different worlds he’d been to was the same sun his mother was under at home. He wondered if his mom would still invite all of his cousins, and aunts, and uncles. If they would light the candles on the cake and wait for him to come home. He wondered if they believed he was still alive.  
He decided he was sick of wondering.  
Lance had locked himself inside of his room, bouncing a rubber ball Hunk had given him because “Even space Paladins deserve birthday presents!”  
Pidge had dropped by, slipping a little card with hand drawn “Beautiful Lance and the Rest” cartoons on it. They’d made up the idea during their time alone after the wormhole. It’d been a running joke between the two of them ever since, and the “SUPER ULTRA DELUXE BIRTHDAY EXTRAVAGANZA” edition told Lance that Beautiful Lance had finally defeated Lordtor Badbreathor and won the heart of their faceless beloved. The comic had brought a smile to Lance’s face, but it reminded him that Keith still had yet to visit him.  
Not that Lance expected anything from Keith. He knew the other boy was busy. Being a Paladin. Finding out who he really was. Lance just wished…  
There was a quiet knock on Lance’s door followed by an awkward sort of throat clearing sound. Lance’s stomach did the little flippy thing it’d been doing since the first time he saw Keith again; and he was certainly not deaf to the little waver in his voice when he asked who was there.  
On the other side of the door Keith could feel the sweat gathering on his palms and hear a little voice in his head telling him to just go back because there was no way in any universe that this was worth it.  
But Lance opened the door. And it was worth it, because Lance smiled at him and Keith felt even sweatier but he didn’t really mind because Lance was smiling at him.  
“Flowers. Card. Birthday.”  
Stupid Keith, stupid stupid stupid… “Thanks love them date?”  
Smart Keith! Wonderful smart Keith! “Yes! I’ll see you for dinner then maybe?”  
So Keith left to go scream into a pillow and Lance was left thinking that maybe the worst ever birthday maybe wasn’t so bad after all.


End file.
